m a d n e s s
by PrincessGarnet17
Summary: Soul and Maka are students at a normal high school where they get locked in one night. But is there something more sinister at work here...?  Soul X Maka AU
1. Maka

**Author's Note: **In case you didn't read the description, this story takes place in a normal high school, otherwise known as _not _the DWMA. Sorry, guys. But I do really enjoy it when people read and review my stories. So please do so! Please?

Fun Fact: Today is Matt Smith's birthday. If you do not know what he is, please go Google him right now. You will thank me later. So have an Matt Smith-rific day!

* * *

><p>"And that's all for today, class!" Dr. Stein called out as the bell chimed. "Make sure you do the worksheet on ionic bonds I handed out for Monday,"<p>

Papers rustled and zippers zipped as the students filed out of the classroom. The last thing anyone wanted was to spend another minute in science class on a Friday.

Everyone except Maka Albarn. She was a good student, the kind that every parent wants their daughter to be. She especially liked her science class, which was actually for juniors. She had been moved up a year with a recommendation from her old teacher, Mr. Sid. Maka liked to spend her free time at school alone in the library reading or doing homework instead of hanging out on the quad like everyone else. She had always kind of been a loner.

While Maka carefully put her pens back into her pencil case, someone's giant backpack knocked the books in the corner off her desk to the ground. She looked up to see who it was. The white-haired boy didn't even turn around to apologize. _Rude! _Maka thought, annoyed._ Does _anyone_ at this school have any manners? Who was that guy anyway? _She sighed and bent down to collect her books. Standing up, she brushed the eraser shavings off her yellow sweater-vest and red plaid skirt before walking up to Dr. Stein's desk. "Thank you, Dr. Stein,"

"Oh, Maka," he said, his face softening. "How are you?"

"Good," she replied automatically. _Not __really._ She thought. That queen bee, Arachne, had tripped her in the hallway "by accident" for the third time this week. And then she went and made it worse but apologizing so profusely that it was glaringly obvious she wasn't sorry at all. Just because she was popular didn't mean she had to be such a bitch about it.

"Good, good. Oh, before I forget," Dr. Stein said, reaching over his messy desk to a pile of papers. He pulled one out of the middle and handed it to Maka. "Nice work on your lab report,"

Maka took the paper and saw the giant, red _100 _at the top. "Thanks, Dr. Stein," She glanced at the clock. "Well, have a good weekend!" She said, excusing herself.

"You too, Maka," Dr. Stein said, turning back to his stack of papers.

Maka walked out the door, closing it gently behind her. _It__'__s__ 3:10__ right __now. _She thought. _I__ could__ either__ go __home __or __do __some __homework __in __the __library._She shook her head. _Definitely __library.__ Dad __probably __has__ "__company__" __again._

Rolling her eyes, Maka set off for the sanctuary of the library.


	2. Soul

_ Annoying._ Soul thought, walking down the hallway. _So __annoying .__Just __shut __up.__ Be __quiet. _His eyebrows were knitted together and his mouth was curved into a scowl. Everyone cleared a path for him when they saw him, not because they were forced to but more because they were scared of what would happen if they didn't._ It__'__s__ too__ loud. __A__ cacophony. __Not__ music __at __all._

"What's got your panties in a twist?" a voice said. _What__ an__ obnoxious __voice._ Soul thought. But he already knew who it was.

"Leave me alone, Black Star," Soul muttered. He had known Black Star since they were babies. The two had always been close, even when their places on the social food chain tried to tear them apart.

Black Star had always been athletic. At just two years old, he was able to dribble a soccer ball, throw a baseball, do a cartwheel and run faster than any other toddler on the block. He was good at any sport he tried and he tried many. His passion of the moment, however, was lacrosse. He spent most of his time hanging out with his thick-headed teammates although he always made sure to make time for Soul. Soul was more of a loner. He didn't like people. He just didn't get them. He preferred to spend his lunch periods with his iPod or down in the music room, playing the piano. But Black Star was always there for him on the rare occasion he did want to talk.

"No, seriously, dude," Black Star caught him by his shoulder and looked him in the eye. "You can tell me,"

Soul sighed and opened his mouth "I'm just-"

A shrill voice pierced through the silence. "Black Star!" _Well,__ Black __Star __is __there __for__ me _most _of __the__ time. _Soul thought to himself.

Black Star turned from Soul to the source of the foul noise. "Yo, Blair!"

The scantily-clad brunette pouted. "I'm _Risa_!"

Black Star eyes widened for a moment before he blinked and shrugged. "Course, you are. I'm just playin' with ya, Reesie. You coming to the game tonight?"

She grinned. "Well, _of__ course_ I am! Wouldn't want to you miss you playing!"

Black Star turned back to Soul. "Soul, you should come too." He lowered his voice to a conspiratorial whisper. "I can fix you up with some hot chi-"

He then realized Soul was all the way at the other end of the hall.

"Soul!" He shouted. Soul just kept on walking. "Hey, wait up! Where you going?"

"The music room," Soul called back, not bothering to wait up.


	3. All the Small Things

**Author's Note: **I was listening to Blink-182's "All the Small Things" while writing this. Perhaps that's why I was possessed to add in that cheesy line about...well, you'll see.

Please enjoy!

* * *

><p>Maka closed her calculus textbook with a satisfied smile. She had managed to do all of her homework for the next two days in the two hour period she had spent in the library. She glanced up at the clock. <em>5:00<em>. The school would be closing soon. _Better __get __home__ and __make__ some __dinner._She thought. She carefully placed her books in her army green messenger bag and pushed in the chair at the table she was sitting at. The room was completely empty, except for Miss Marie, the kind librarian who was the only person who was in the library more than Maka. The two often chatted together over tea Miss Marie made. Needless to say, Miss Marie knew Maka _very_ well.

"Going home, Maka?" Miss Marie asked, looking up from her book, as Maka passed by her desk.

"Yeah. Dad probably forgot to make dinner. Again." She answered, rolling her eyes.

Miss Marie folded her hands under her chin. "How have things been lately?"

Maka shrugged. "Okay, I guess,"

Miss Marie's brows wrinkled together. "That didn't sound enthusiastic,"

Maka sighed. "Well, there's the whole Arachne thing. She just hates me for no particular reason. Just today, Arachne tripped me in the hall again. And it was just so embarrassing when she was apologizing. You could just tell she really could care less," Maka threw her hands up. "And the worst part is I don't even know why she hates me so much! I never did anything to her! I barely even know her! And I can't even do anything about it. All the teachers love her since her parents give so much money to the school. Even if I said anything, no one would do anything."

"That girl really does have an attitude problem, doesn't she?" Miss Marie said, sighing. "I don't even know what _her _problem is," Miss Marie smiled. "But whatever it is, it's not yours. Unfortunately, there's not a whole lot you can do, since she's in that position of prestige." Her smile faded. "I tried talking to the principal last week about it, but Lord Death just told me he can't do anything because of her parents. Can you _believe _that?"

"Unfortunately, I can," Maka said, frowning.

Miss Marie attempted to save the conversation. "Have you told your dad?"

"That's the thing," Maka said. "It's just that Dad doesn't seem to care about the right stuff. He keeps on buying me presents and offering to take me out to dinner and whatever when all I really want is for him to give me advice or remember what classes I'm taking at school or what I like to eat. Just simple stuff, you know?"

Miss Marie nodded. "I think it's the simple stuff that really matters,"

Maka sighed again and Miss Marie couldn't help but smile a little. She reached over and patted Maka's hand. "But what really matters, Maka, is that he cares enough to spoil you. The small things will come in time. It just takes a while."

Maka looked at her questioningly

"It's what love's about, sweetie," Miss Marie said, her smile turning into a full-blown grin. She glanced at the clock. "You better get going. I was just about to leave and the janitors are going to come close up soon,"

Maka nodded. "Okay. See you tomorrow, Miss Marie," She pushed open the heavy glass doors next to Miss Marie's desk and stepped out into the hallway.

"Have a good night, Maka!" Miss Marie called out, gathering her bags and pulling on her coat.

Maka walked down the deserted hall towards the front doors.

_Oh,__ shoot!_ She thought, snapping her fingers. _I__ forgot __my __book __in __my __locker!_ She was in the middle of _The__ Tales __of __Excalibur,_a book about the legendary holy sword. Whenever Maka got a book, it went everywhere with her, especially if it was _The __Tales __of __Excalibur._She glanced at the clock. _5:04._She could definitely make it to her locker and back before they locked up. Besides, they always checked the halls before closing up. Maka knew because she had often lost track of the time while in the library.

Maka walked speedily back in the direction she came, towards her locker. After taking a couple turns arrived at her green metal locker, put her fingers on the lock and was just about to dial in the numbers when she heard a voice.

"They're locking up the building soon, you know,"

Maka jumped, surprised that someone was there. She turned around and saw a tall, skinny boy standing next to her with his hands in his pockets. He was dressed in all black, wearing skinny jeans, a t-shirt, sneakers and a floppy beanie. His black hair hung in his eyes. He wore an easy grin but those eyes just _screamed_ danger.

"Uh, yeah," Maka answered, a bit confused. _Who __was __he __and __why __was __he __here?_ "Yeah, I know,"

"Good," the boy said. "Wouldn't want you being locked in, now would we?" He smiled at her before walking down the hall. Maka looked back down at her lock and noticed goosebumps rising on her arms.

Maka glanced down the hall, but the boy was gone. _I __know __I__'__ve __seen __him __before. __But __who __is __he?_ She turned back to her locker and tried flipping her lock open. _42-42-56__…__3? __Or __is __it__ 543?__ Wait,__ what__'__s__ the __rhyme?__ 42-42_-

"Hey." Another voice interrupted her thoughts. She turned to find another boy. But it was a different boy. He had white hair, wore a small grimace but his eyes felt…_safe. __So __different__ from __the __boy __before. _Maka thought_,_ looking the boy up and down. He wore a faded orange t-shirt under a leather jacket and a hairband pulling back his white hair, which stuck out in different directions. He looked dangerous but it was a different kind of dangerous from the boy before.

"I think the front doors are locked." He said. Maka's felt her stomach drop. _Locked? __But__ them __how __am __I __going __to __get __home__ and __make __dinner?_

"Did you just check?" Maka asked the boy. He nodded.

"Yeah, and I can't find a janitor or a teacher or anyone anywhere. You're the first person I found,"

"But there was…" Maka trailed off.

The boy cocked his head. "Was a…?"

Maka shook her head and looked down at her lock. "Never mind,"

He shrugged. "Well, we better find someone before they lock the other doors. There has to be someone with keys here-"

Then, everything went black.


	4. I Want to Hold Your Hand

**Author's Note: **Hello, wonderful people of planet Earth! This chapter is both short and fluffy, two things I enjoy in many a-fanfics. (Don't worry, there will be actually plot development soon. Probably next chapter but seeing as I'm kinda spontaneous and flow-going, who knows?) And yes, I did _have _to sneak that Beatles' reference in there. It was completely and 100% necessary.

I really enjoy reading your reviews. They make me feel special!

Okay, enough of me. Enjoy! And review if you liked it! Or if you didn't. Whatever floats your boat.

* * *

><p>"Hey! Hey, are you okay?"<p>

"What just happened?" she asked.

"That's what I want to know," Soul replied. "Maybe they figured no one else was in the building and shut the power,"

"But…" she trailed off. "W-what do we do now?"

"Well," he said, sighing. "We better try to find some other people,"

"O-okay," she said, shakily.

"Come on," he said, turning in the direction towards the door. "I'm Soul, by the way,"

"M-maka," she said. _Damn, __the__ girl__'__s__ scared._ He thought.

"Well, Maka, usually I would shake your hand, but that's a bit difficult seeing as it's pitch black right now," He joked, trying to ease the tension.

He felt something slide into his palm. It was nice. Warm and soft.

"There," Maka said.

When Soul realized it was her hand, he felt his cheeks grow hot. _Good__ thing __the __lights __are __out._He thought.

He curled his fingers around Maka's tiny hand and pumped it up and down. "Nice to meet you, Maka,"

She let out a small giggle and Soul smiled. "Nice to meet you too, Soul,"

"Now, we better get going," Soul said.

"Yeah," Maka agreed.

The two walked hand in hand down the hall towards the doors.

"Hey, Soul?" Maka asked.

"Yeah?"

"Any particular reason you're still holding my hand?"

Soul hadn't realized it until she mentioned it. He immediately let go.

"N-no. I wasn't thinking about it, really. It was just 'cause before-"

"You know, I never said it was a bad thing,"

Soul felt his cheeks heating up even more than before. He could feel his heartbeat in his ears as he muttered. "What's that supposed to me-"

"I mean, I don't think we're going to get separated just walking down the hallway, but you know, maybe it's not a bad idea. Just in case..." Maka trailed off.

"Oh," Soul said, feeling his stomach drop a little. _Did __I__ want __her __to__ mean __something __else?_ He rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, I guess you're right,"

"Come on," Maka said. She grabbed his hand and started walking.

Soul trailed a couple steps behind, bewildered, before grinning and taking a few extra strides to catch up with her.


	5. The Story of Us

**Author's Note: **Ahhhhh, I'm so sorry! I hate it when authors don't update on a regular basis and look what I go and do! I went almost a whole month without updating! (I was cutting it close. Tomorrow it will be a month since I uploaded chapter four.) School got really busy and I got distracted writing a massive Final Fantasy crossover story (which perhaps you can read?) But now that I'm on break, hopefully I will update more within the next couple weeks. On another note, I've brainstormed the rest of the story! We now have _direction_! Yay!

Okay, I'll stop babbling. Hopefully, this longer chapter will begin to make up for my absence. Please enjoy!

* * *

><p>Soul felt his stomach drop when he realized they were back by the front doors. Where they started.<p>

"What do we do now?" Maka asked, letting go of Soul's hand. Her voice sounded shaky.

Soul sighed. "There's nothing to do. We wait." He walked towards the door and sat down, leaning his head against the cold, metal door frame. Maka soon followed suit and sat down next to him.

A few moments passed. "Hey, Soul?" Maka asked.

"Hm?"

"When do you think someone will find us?"

"Hmmmm…" Soul said, trailing off. He smiled. "They may never find us. We may just die here, you know? Then we'll be ghosts that haunt the school."

Maka whimpered. "Not funny,"

Soul chuckled. "Sorry, I couldn't resist. But realistically?" Soul paused to think. "Well, since today's Friday, probably no one will be back over the weekend. We may be here until Monday."

"That's a while," Maka said.

"Eh, we'll be okay," Soul said. "Once it gets light, we can probably find a way out. The night is the hardest part."

A few more moments passed. Neither minded the silence. It was a comfortable kind of quiet, where each knew the other was sitting just inches away.

"Hey, Soul?" Maka said, suddenly.

"Yeah?"

"Tell me about yourself."

Soul turned to look at her to see if she was joking. "What?"

"Tell me about you. If we're going to spend the night, we might as well get to know each other."

Soul smiled. "I guess you're right." He stared up at the ceiling and crossed his arms so that his elbows were resting on his knees. "Where to begin…"

"The beginning?"

Soul lightly socked Maka in the shoulder. "I knew that, idiot." He turned his gaze back to the cracked plaster ceiling.

"Don't forget anything! I want all the details,"

Soul couldn't help but grinning. "Okay. My name is Soul Eater Evans. Weird name, right? My parents were kind of like that. Weird, I mean. They were both artists. My dad did sculpture and my mom painted. They were that 'creative' type. Hence, the name. But anyways, their art was pretty good. It's in some museums but the two of them mostly taught art classes. I also have an older brother Wes. Our parents also really liked music. So, from a young age, we both listened and studied classical music. Wes played the violin and I played the piano. We were seriously good. We had concerts and recitals and our parents were so proud of us. But the nice thing was that they never forced it on us. We played because we wanted to, not because out parents wanted to. And then there was that day," Soul took a deep breath before continuing.

"It was when I was about thirteen. I had been practicing this piece for an upcoming competition. It was really hard and I had finally perfected it. It was going to be at the Spartoi Hall, that fancy concert hall in downtown Death City. My piano teacher drove me over early and my parents and Wes were going to drive over later. They left the house and were driving. That's when they got hit. It was just some stupid mom talking on her cell phone and driving her big-ass SUV around that wasn't paying attention and drove right into our car. Wes was fine, but my parents…" Soul took another deep breath.

"My parents died that day. And the whole time, I was playing up on that stupid stage. And I won that stupid first place trophy. The first time I won first and they never knew." Soul paused.

"After that, things really changed. Wes threw himself into his music, winning competition after competition. Me, on the other hand…I was changed. I hated music. I hated it so much. I was convinced my parents died because of it, because they were going to see their son play some shitty music at some stupid contest. After their funeral, I didn't touch the piano once."

"Wes had gotten an offer to study overseas. He got a lot of those, but he never took them because he wanted to stay back to look after me. Stupid reason if I ever heard one. There was one day where we just got in this huge, ugly fight. One of the teachers from his conservatory came to our house. They had an exchange program with another music school in France and all his teachers agreed it would best for him, as a musician, to go study there. When the teacher left, I started yelling at Wes. I don't really know why I did it. I was just so mad that he was throwing away these opportunities for his stupid, slacker brother. It got pretty bad. I said some things I really shouldn't have and he got really quiet, all of a sudden. He sent an acceptance letter to the school the next day."

"Since he went off to live in France, I've been living on my own. I rented out an apartment and have been going to school here ever since." Soul turned to Maka. "And that's my life story."

Maka took a moment to process everything.

"Do you ever miss playing the piano, Soul?"

Soul mouth twisted into a lopsided smile. "I actually started playing again recently. When I rented out that apartment, the former owner left an old piano in there. One day, I sat down and just started playing. I'm nearly as good as I used to be and I don't do competitions or anything, but I enjoy it much more. I don't really play classical anymore. I play a lot of jazz. It's so much freer. You can do whatever you want and add in whatever sounds you like. It's about the feeling of the piece, not how fast you can play your twenty-fourth notes or knowing your Baroque composers. Jazz has real soul." Soul blushed when he realized he was rambling. "Sorry, I must be boring you."

Maka smiled and shook her head. "Nah, it's cool. I wish I had something I loved as much."

"You must have something," Soul said.

"Not that I can think of."

"Everyone has a passion."

"I guess I'm not everyone."

"Well," Soul said. "Why don't you tell me your story? Maybe you'll just start talking about it unconsciously or something."

"Hm," Maka said, unsure.

"Come on, Maka." Soul said. "I just told you _everything_. Don't I get the same?"

Maka curled her upper-lip. "Fine. But promise me one thing."

"What?"

Maka held out her pinky. "This stays between us."

Soul looked into her eyes, mischievously. "Is it that scandalous?"

Maka snorted. "Hardly. It's more…private stuff."

Soul wrapped his pinky around hers. "Deal."

Maka smiled and unwound her finger. "Where to begin…"

"The beginning?" Soul said, with a smile.

"Oh, now we're stealing my lines? Clever, Soul."

Soul shrugged, then laughed.

Maka pursed her lips and thought. "Okay. I was born to a mom and a dad, here in Death City. They both loved me very much but each other…"

"My dad was always a bit of a womanizer. He said he would stop when my mom became pregnant when they were both in college, but I guess old habits die hard, you know? Anyways, my dad was MIA most of my childhood, leaving my mom to take care of me. She was really something. She was beautiful and smart and kind…I want to be like her when I grow up. But then there was this one time last year..."

"I was upstairs in my room when my dad came home drunk. And when I say drunk, I mean _really_drunk. He started yelling at my mom. He scared me a bit so I didn't want to go downstairs. But I guess he must've said something that really hurt my mom. It got really quiet and I just figured they stopped fighting. My mom came up later and kissed me good night, just like usual. The next morning, she was gone."

"We were both confused. She didn't leave a note or call. She just packed up her suitcase and left. We didn't know what to do but try to carry on as usual. My dad really has been trying. Yeah, there are sometimes random women around the house and when he cooks, he nearly burns the house down but he's _really_ trying. I probably don't give him enough credit for that."

She swiped at her eyes. "Every once in a while, my mom sends a postcard. I think she's traveling around the world. They come from all these exotic places, like Fiji and Iceland. But…"

Her voice caught. "I really miss her."

Soul wasn't sure what he was doing. But he willed his pounding heart slow down as he placed his arms around Maka's shoulders and pulled her into his chest. Soul was ready for Maka to reject him and pull away but he was surprised when she leaned into him, placing her tiny hands on either side of her head.

"She sounds like a pretty crappy mom," Soul said.

Maka shook her head and smiled. "Nah, she's pretty amazing."

"But she left you to travel the world," Soul said, wrinkling his brow.

"Yeah, she doesn't really take the best care of me," Maka said. "But what really makes her amazing is that she has the courage to follow her dreams and do what she wants, even at her age. I want to be like that,"

Soul was silent, thinking.

"I haven't told anyone this, you know." Maka said, shyly.

"Oh?"

She nodded. "I don't exactly have many close friends at school. That senior, Arachne, is such a bitch to me so everyone just kind of stays away. I don't even know why she hates me so much! I don't even know her!" Maka said, hands clenching into fists on Soul's chest. She took a deep breath and unclenched her hands, laying her palms flat. "Probably my best friend is Miss Marie, the library. But she doesn't even know this much."

Soul smiled. "Does that make me special?"

Maka giggled. "I guess so."

The pair stayed like that for a while, Maka leaning on Soul's chest and Soul resting his chin on top of her head and playing with the ends of her hair.

"Hey, Soul?"

"Hm?"

"Thanks."

Soul sounded confused. "For what?"

"For listening."

Soul chuckled. "You did the same for me, Maka."

"I guess we can call it even, then." She said, smiling.

They lapsed back into that comfortable silence, just enjoying each other's touch. Maka could hear Soul's beating heart, a steady _thump__ thump _in their unsteady worlds.

Suddenly, there were footsteps. They both felt the other tense. _What __is __it?__ Is __it __good__ or __bad?_ They both thought.

Maka lifted her head to look questioningly at Soul. He held his finger to his lips and pulled her tighter to his chest.

In the darkness, he couldn't see much. But he heard a voice.

"Fancy seeing you again, Maka."


	6. Camisado

**Author's Note: **I decided to not be cruel and put this one up as soon as possible. Hopefully, you wanted to know who the sketch from the end of the last chapter was!

The definition of camisado (courtesy of the online Merriam-Webster dictionary)-

cam·i·sa·do _n._: A surprise attack by night.

By the end of the chapter, you should probably understand why I chose that (:

On another note, thank you _so _much for all your reviews! It really does make my day when I see an email in my inbox saying one of my stories got reviewed. So thank you, thank you, _thank you_! And enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Fancy seeing you again, Maka,"<p>

The voice made chills go up Maka's back. She felt Soul tense next to her and pull her closer.

"Who are you?" Soul called out in a strong voice.

"My, my," The voice said, chuckling. "I wasn't aware you brought friends, Maka."

"W-who are you?" Maka tried to imitate Soul's strong voice but her voice wavered. _I know this voice. _She thought. _I __definitely know who this is. Just, why can't I think of it?_

"Maka, Maka." The figure shook its head. "How could you forget me so quickly?"

Maka couldn't help but retort, "I can't actually see who you are, you know."

The figure chuckled.

"Ashura?" A voice down the hall called out. A small light came from that direction. "Ashura, where are you? This is _not _funny you know!"

Maka tensed under Soul's arms again. She would know that voice anywhere. _Arachne._

The same voice that called out every insult, "snob" to "bitch" to "prude". The one who tormented her relentless, even in her dreams. _Arachne._

Suddenly, Maka was mad. _Really_ mad. She stood up, breaking Soul's embrace. She felt him stand up next to her.

"Ashura!" The voice continued to call out, until another figure joined the other three. Arachne carried a small flashlight. "Ashura, do you _have_ to run off on me like that?" When she noticed there were two other people there. She shined the flashlight into their faces.

Soul and Maka squinted and covered their eyes, not used to the brightness.

"Could you get that thing out of our faces?" Soul asked, annoyed.

Arachne ignored him, her mouth curling up into a smirk. "Look who we have here. It's Maka Anal-barn. Just couldn't stay away from school, could you?"

"Shut up." Maka said, unable to come up with a proper comeback when it felt like her retina was about to explode.

Soul cut in. "Hey-"

Arachne turned to him, appearing to just notice his existence. "Fuck off, loser." She turned back to Ashura, turning the light of the flashlight from Soul and Maka's faces to Ashura's.

Maka gasped. It was the boy from before. She looked up at his eyes, just to be sure. She was surprised and a bit unsettled to find that they were staring back at her. He wore the same easy grin but those piercing eyes. Just looking at them made Maka feel scared. She shifted her eyes back to the floor.

"Ringing a bell now, Maka?" He asked.

Soul looked at her, questioningly.

"Yeah. You came up to me at my locker before and told me they were going to lock up soon." She mustered the bravery to look up into his eyes. They felt like they were piercing her soul and she shivered. She looked back down at the floor.

Ashura smiled. "Very good." He turned to Soul. "I'm Ashura."

"Soul." He answered, tense. Maka could tell he was a bit unnerved by Ashura too.

"Arachne," Arachne said by way of introduction, condescendingly.

"What were you two doing here?" Maka asked, bitterly.

"Just hanging out in the locker room…" Arachne said, trailing off.

Maka raised an eyebrow "The locker room? What would the two of you be doing in there?"

Arachne giggled and even Ashura let a grin slip.

"What?" Maka asked, getting annoyed. "I don't get it!"

Maka felt a tap on her shoulder.

Soul cupped his hands and whispered in her ear. "I think they mean they were hooking up. The locker room is where everyone goes to do it."

"Huh?" Maka exclaimed out loud. "What's that supposed to me-"

It hit her like a brick wall. She felt her cheeks turn hot.

"Oh," She said.

Arachne snorted. "Seems our resident prude just got it,"

"Hey, was tha-" Soul started.

"Shut it," Arachne said, cutting Soul off. She wrapped both her hands around Ashura's arm.

"Ashuraaa." She whined. "I'm hungry. Can we find something to eat?"

Maka's stomach growled at the suggestion of food. She hadn't had anything to eat since lunch.

"Please, Ashura?"

He sighed. "I guess it can't be helped. If Maka's hungry, we better go find something."

Arachne pouted. "What about me?"

"There's a vending machine near the cafeteria we can go try to break into." Ashura suggested, ignoring Arachne. "Is there anything you want in particular, Maka?"

_Why __is __he __asking __only __me? _She shook her head. _This is way too weird._ "N-nothing in particular."

"Okay, we'll be right back. You just stay here, Maka. I'll bring something for you."

Maka was really confused. "Shouldn't we stay together?" As much as she wanted to stay as far away from Arachne as possible, she couldn't deny the fact that it would be much safer.

"No!" Ashura yelled. Maka jumped in surprise and felt her pulse skyrocket.

"What I mean," He said at a lower volume, composing himself. "Is that we're just going to the other wing of the school. You don't need to stay with us. Besides, someone needs to wait by the door in case anyone comes."

Maka nodded. Now she had two reasons for wanting to be as far away as possible from the other pair. "Okay."

Ashura smiled an unsettling smile. "Good."

He broke from Arachne's grasp and took a step towards Maka and placed a hand on her cheek. Before she had a chance to push him away, he leaned down and kissed her.

Maka's eyes widened. His mouth and hand were both ice cold. He was gentle but Maka couldn't move, as if his touch had the power to freeze her.

She looked over at Soul, as if he would provide some kind of guidance. Soul's mouth looked like it would hit the floor. His eyes were angry, with a little bit of hurt mixed in.

Ashura pulled away, smiling at Maka's shocked expression.

Arachne gave an angry huff before pulling Ashura towards the cafeteria.

Maka felt her knees give out from under her.


	7. Technicolor Girls

**Author's Note: **Did the last chapter surprise you a bit? I hope so! If not, I'm sorry. I try, I really do. But reasons will be revealed in time, my young grasshopper(s)!

R&Rs make me want to dance like that penguin in _Happy Feet. _Who came up with the idea of dancing penguins, anyway...?

* * *

><p>"Woah!" Soul said, as he put his arms around her to steady her. "You okay?"<p>

"Yeah," Maka said, standing back up straight. "Just a bit surprised."

She looked down at the floor. "That was my first kiss,"

Soul was surprised. Even though she was bookish and kind of nerdy, he was sure someone would've liked her enough to even try kissing her. She wasn't too bad looking either, with her clear green eyes and button nose. In fact, he wouldn't mind kissing her. _I__ would__ actually __really __like__ that. _He thought to himself.

"Hey, Soul?" Maka asked, quietly. Soul shook his head, as if to get rid of his indecent thoughts.

"Hm?" He said, ever aware of the fact that his arms were still around Maka's waist. She made no attempt to move them. Soul didn't either and the lewd thoughts returned again.

"Is it…" Maka took a breath and tried again. "Is it weird that I've never had a boyfriend?"

Soul thought for a moment. "Well, if that makes you weird, then I would be weird too,"

"You've never had a girlfriend?" Maka asked. The way she asked it made Soul's stomach flutter a bit.

"Nah," Soul said, rubbing the back of his head. "Not my style,"

"Really?" Maka asked. It was almost as if there was a trait of disappointment in her voice. "How come?"

"Girls, they're just…" Soul let out a breath. "They're just…annoying, you know?"

Maka chuckled. "No, I don't know," She gently placed her arms around his neck, like they were dancing. Soul felt his cheeks grow warm. "It's just that they say 'like' and 'OMG' too much and spend too much time straightening their hair. And they wear too much eye makeup and dress like whores. They don't have…"

"Substance?" Maka asked, finishing his sentence.

"Exactly," Soul said. "How'd you know?"

Maka laughed. "I think I know the girls you're talking about,"

"You…do?"

"Well, of course! They're the ones that hand around the jocks and are flunking out of all their classes, right?"

Soul nodded. It had just occurred to him that the only girls he really knew were introduced to him by Black Star. Resident lax bro.

"But not all girls are like that," Maka went on. "You really need to start getting to know some more substance-y girls,"

Soul chuckled. _Maybe __she__'__s __right._ He thought. _Maka__'__s__ a __good__ start._

"Hey, Maka?" Soul said, quietly. He tightened his arms around her waist.

"Yeah?"

"I was thinking-"

But he never got to finish his thought because right at that moment, a scream rang out through the deserted halls.


	8. Careful

**Author's Note: **Hey guys! Two shorter chapters coming at you today! Happy holidays and remember- don't stay at school after hours. You never know what could happen... (:

* * *

><p>Maka's eyes widened. "Wh-"<p>

The scream rang out in the halls again. It was a shrill sound, definitely feminine. Maka's eyes widened. There was only one other girl that they knew of in the building. _Could it be…?_

Soul finished her thought. "Arachne?"

The scream echoed off the linoleum floors and metal lockers into Maka's ears.

Her heart pounded in her chest. _Should we go?_ She thought. But she couldn't stop that feeling of hate bubbling up inside her. _So, what? Bitch wouldn't come save me if I was in trouble. But…is she in real trouble? _Maka closed her eyes and took a deep breath. _What would Mama do?_

She opened her eyes and looked up at Soul.

"Let's go," Maka said, grabbing Soul's hand and setting off at a brisk clip down the hall.

"Wait, Maka," He said, stopping. Maka turned around, and dropped his hand. "Maybe we shouldn't go,"

"Huh?" She said, confused._ Does he hate Arachne too or something?_

"What if…" He looked away as he trailed off.

"What if?"

He took a deep breath. "What if it's something really dangerous?"

She stopped. Stupid as it sounded, she didn't really think of that. _But still, what danger could there really be?_

"Come on, how many serial killers could be around school?" She said, light-heartedly. She grabbed his hand and turned to pull him back down the hall.

Soul didn't move. "Maka, I'm serious,"

She turned back around. She loosened her grip on Soul's hand but he still kept his fingers wrapped around hers.

He looked hard at her. "I don't know what it is, but still…" His look softened. _I don't want anything hurting you. _He thought to himself.

A look of understanding crossed Maka's face. "Yeah, you have a point. But I still feel like we should…just make sure everything's alright,"

Soul nodded. "Yeah, I guess…"

He thought for a moment. Maka stared up at him. He never stood a chance against those emerald eyes.

"Fine, let's go,"

They set off towards the cafeteria. The screams had since stopped but they both remembered where the blood-curdling noise came from.

"Wait," Soul said, as they stopped at the intersection in front of the cafeteria. Maka saw a flashlight laying on the ground next to a large object on the floor.

"Wha-?"

Soul covered her eyes with his free hand.

"Soul, what are you doing?"

He didn't answer.

"Soul-"

Then she felt his hand shaking in hers.

Maka sniffed the air and gasped. The iron smell was unmistakable.

_Blood._


	9. Be My Escape

"Soul," Maka said, squirming under his grasp. "Let me go,"

He couldn't let her see this.

Arachne lay on the ground about ten yards away. Blood poured out of her chest. Her chest didn't rise and fall like that of someone who was breathing. A blood-coated switchblade lay next to her outstretched, pale hand.

"Soul-"

Maka squirmed out of his grasp.

Soul tried to step in front of her, to block her view. But it was too late.

He saw her eyes widened. Her beautiful emerald eyes. Now tarnished.

She just stood there, still. Her eyes grew wider and wider.

All of a sudden she began to shake. She dropped to her knees.

Soul knelt down beside her. He was shaken too but he needed to be there for her. "Maka, it's okay, Mak-"

She covered her ears and shook her head. "No…"

"Maka-"

She looked up at him. Soul felt as if his heart would break.

"Why is this happening?"

Soul swallowed. He had no idea.

"Why is this happening to us, Soul? What do we do?" Tears began to pour down her cheeks. "Why?"

Soul grabbed her hand and roughly pulled Maka to her feet.

They ran.

Down the hall, up the stairs, as far away as they could get from Arachne.

Maka looked up at Soul questioningly, wondering if he had an idea of their destination. All she could see was the pure determination on his face.

They arrived at the glass doors of the library. Soul wrenched a door opened and pushed Maka inside before turning around and flipping the metal lock. He grabbed her hand again and pulled her to the farthest corner of the library, where the reference books were kept.

Soul pulled her into him as they both sank to the floor.

Maka let a sob out into his shoulder and he buried his face in the crook of her neck, gritting his teeth.


	10. Kids in Love

**Author's Note: **Bad News: Seeing as how school for me starts in two days there may be a bit more time in between updates. But not a ton since I spent my New Year's Eve writing by myself in my room instead of going out and partying! Yay!

Also, did you know emeralds are symbols of love and hope? It's also said to bring the wearer reason and wisdom. Just a little symbolism for you...well, you'll see... :)

* * *

><p>"You better?" Soul asked.<p>

Maka was still glued to him, her tiny hands twisting the cotton of his t-shirt.

"Mmm-hmm," she said, lifting her head. She looked down at the stain on Soul's shirt where her tears had soaked through. "Sorry 'bout that,"

"It's okay," Soul said with a half-smile. "I guess I was pretty shaken up too. Not every day that you see something like that,"

Maka blushed when she realized she was still sitting between Soul's legs and his hands were on shoulders. Soul blushed when he realized why she was embarrassed all of a sudden.

"Sorry," he mumbled, dropping his hands.

"Nah," Maka said, shaking her head. She scooted back a foot so she was sitting opposite him. "Thanks for that,"

Soul rubbed the back of his head, his blush deepening. "It's no problem,"

Maka looked down at the floor. "Arachne and I…we used to be friends,"

Soul looked at her questioningly, trying to communicate with his eyes that she didn't have to bare her soul like this. But she kept talking.

"We grew up next door to each other. Back in elementary school, we were best friends. More like sisters, actually,"

She turned her gaze from the floor to the ceiling. "But all that changed when her father's company got rich. She moved away and…she changed."

"We promised to keep in touch, but her parents weren't too keen on her hanging out with people like me. So she went to a fancy private school and got new friends. But not too long ago, her dad lost his job and she was forced to come back here. I was excited when I found out we would be at the same high school. But she was all different. Before, with me, it had been about finding good books at the library and playing on the playground. Now it's all about the clothes, makeup and boys."

Maka sighed. "She started to torment me endlessly. I still don't know why. She made it hard to find any friends. Everyone's scared of her, you know that. I guess her rotten attitude was something she picked up at private school. But…" She looked back down at the floor.

"She was still my friend, you know? She was definitely still that girl I once knew. Somewhere, anyways,"

Maka looked up at Soul shyly. "It's stupid,"

"It's not stupid,"

"This whole thing is stupid,"

Soul chuckled. "'Stupid' isn't the first word to come to mind when describing this whole deal, but yes, I guess you could say it's stupid,"

Maka looked around the dark room. The large windows let in some moonlight, making the situation even more creepy. She shivered. "Do you think we're safe in here?"

Soul grimaced. "As safe as we can be here. The door's locked so no one can get in,"

"Do…"

Soul cocked his head. "Do I…?"

"Do you think it was Ashura who ki…killed Arachne?"

Soul looked out the window, as if the answer was right outside, perched on the windowsill. "Who else could it be?"

"Yeah…" Maka said, trailing off.

They sat in silence. Maka shivered again. She couldn't shake this creepy feeling the library was giving her. It was odd, seeing as she spent so much time in there. She traced the familiar spines of the books, hoping to calm herself down. When she found it didn't, she sighed and shifted herself so she was sitting next to Soul.

Soul slowly brought a hand up to her cheek. _What am I doing? _He thought to himself.

Maka looked over at him questioningly. But Soul wasn't backing out now.

He slowly pressed his lips to hers. She tasted sweet and her lips were soft. He wanted more. But he pulled away gently to see Maka's reaction.

Those emerald eyes looked up into his. They looked worn and beaten down before, like a gem in the rough, but now they sparkled with delight. She reached for him and brought their lips together.

When they parted again, Soul wrapped his arms around Maka in a tight embrace and brought his head down so that it rested on her shoulder.

"Hey, Maka?"Soul whispered, turning his head so that his lips were right beneath her ear.

Maka smiled. The breath from his words tickled her skin. "Yeah?"

"Promise me one thing,"

Maka wrinkled her brows. "What is it?"

"If Ashura finds us, promise me you'll run,"

"Yeah, sure, but…will you be running too?"

"Only after you,"

Maka hesitated before answering. "Fine. But promise me this,"

"What?"

"You won't try to fight him or anything stupid like that. I don't want you getting hurt,"

Soul smiled. "Fine,"

Maka smiled before resting her head on Soul's shoulder. The two stayed like that a little longer.

"Hey, Maka?"

"Yeah?"

"When we get out of here, will you go on a date with me?"

Maka smiled. "I think I would like that,"

She could feel Soul pump his fist in victory behind her back and she laughed.

The two were still.

"Hey, Soul?"

"Hm?"

"Are you scared?"

"Yeah! Asking a girl I actually like out was a lot scarier than I actually thought it wo-"

"I meant about sitting here when there's some crazy murdered wandering around the building,"

"Oh,"

"Yeah,"

"Well," Soul raised his head and looked at Maka. "There's nothing we can do. And being scared about it won't change anything,"

"You didn't answer my question," She said, pointedly.

He sighed. "Can't get by you with some half-assed answer, huh? Well, yeah," He looked away. "I'm scared. I'm really scared. But really, what can we do about it?"

"Hm," Maka said, thinking about his answer.

"You scared?" Soul asked.

"Yeah," Maka answered without hesitation. "I've never felt more terrified in my life. But's it's just like you said, right?" Soul's gaze swung back to her.

Maka felt a chill go down her spine as a sinister aura destroyed the happiness and peace Soul had given her. She swallowed.

"There's nothing we can do, right?" She finished.

"Well, there is something you could do," that voice said. The one that would haunt Maka for the rest of her life. The one that made her skin pucker in goosebumps and go pale at the thought of.

Ashura was here.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>I especially want to know what you think of this chapter. I didn't actually plan on them getting together until the very end. I'm curious as to whether you think this is better than waiting until the last chapter. And, of course, general comments are much apprieciated!

OMG A BUTTON.


	11. People Watching

**Author's Note: **I started writing a new fic (also for Soul Eater and also SoMa goodness) that I'm super excited about and hope to get up soon-ish! Yay! (Shameless plug.) Unfortunately, school is killing me slowly so it might be a bit...

Thank you so much for the responses to last chapter! I'm also very curious about your reactions to this chapter. I love reading your reviews it's actually kind of ridiculous! So keep them coming! And enjoy! I just love exclamation points!

* * *

><p>Maka whirled around and saw a single eye peering through the bookcase, staring straight at her.<p>

Soul leapt up and stood in front of her. Maka looked around for a way out. She was acting on pure instinct now.

She heard Ashura chuckle from behind the bookcase. "Relax, I'm not going to hurt either of you,"

Maka found no sense of comfort from Ashura's words. "What do you want?" Soul asked in a harsh tone.

Ashura chuckled again. It then turned into a full-fledged laugh, filling the previously silent room and echoing off the wood bookshelves and plastered walls.

Maka tensed. _This guy's crazy._ She thought. _There's no way we can be safe around him. We've gotta get out of here._

Ashura suddenly stopped laughing. He turned his one eyed gaze to Soul. "Why don't you two come out from behind there? I said I wouldn't hurt you,"

"Soul," Maka whispered, tugging on his jacket sleeve. He looked down at her. She was visibly scared. She stood up and whispered into Soul's ear. "We should do what he says. We don't know what he's got up his sleeve,"

He nodded, realizing she had a point. He grabbed her hand and the two slowly walked out from behind the bookshelf. Ashura did the same, slowly creeping out from behind the opposite shelf.

Light from the full moon filtered in through a giant bay window, casting an eerie glow over the entire room. Soul's eyes widened when he saw Ashura. His white shirt was flecked with red-brown spots. Blood. Maka gasped.

Ashura smiled his crooked smile. "Why so nervous?"

Maka grimaced. She already knew what happened but she had to make sure. "What happened to Arachne?"

Ashura laughed again. Soul tightened his grip on Maka's hands.

"Arachne?" Ashura said, holding his stomach and trying to keep from laughing again. "Arachne? That dumb whore? _Arachne_?" He starting laughing again.

He stopped laughing and looked straight at Maka with a smile.

"She was in the way,"

Soul's unwavering stare hardened. "In the way of what?" He looked at him, as if just realizing he was there.

Ashura's gaze flicked back to Maka. She tensed up even more.

"You. Maka,"

"W-what's that supposed to mean?" Maka said, trying to sound unafraid.

Ashura laughed. Apparently, he found the whole thing very comical. "Oh, Maka, Maka," He said, shaking his head and smiling. "You just don't get it, do you?"

"Get what?" She asked. Soul and Maka were both very confused.

"Maka," He smiled. "I love you,"

"What?" Soul said in a harsh whisper.

"Oh, Maka," Ashura said, taking a step closer to the pair. Maka tried to step back but found they were right up against a wall.

"You just don't get it do you? You thought you never saw me before. But I've seen you," He stepped closer. Soul frantically looked for a way out. "Oh, I've seen you. I've been watching you. Always,"

Maka swallowed. "Why?"

"From the moment you set foot in this school, you interested me,"

"I…interested you?"

"Yes. The way you were quiet and kept to yourself. The way you loved reading and studying. Even the way you walked and talked." Ashura's smile only widened. "I loved them,"

He continued, his smiled fading. "But I could never talk to you. I didn't want to. It would've ruined your perfectness. But I was going crazy," He stepped closer and Soul edged a bit in front of Maka.

"I had to talk to you. I couldn't live just watching you. So that's how this happened," He waved his hand wildly, gesturing to the entire room.

"I knew you stayed late usually in the library, so I stayed late too. Unfortunately, you," Ashura gestured to Soul. "And Arachne were also here. Arachne always liked me, but only for what I could do to her. I put up with it for a while, but she started getting her emotions involved. That's why she was in the way. I couldn't stand her. So," He made a stabbing motion toward the air in front of him.

Maka gasped. It wasn't because she now had confirmation that Ashura killed Arachne. It was more because he showed no sign of remorse. Or that he even cared.

"So you know the way out?" Soul asked, coldly.

Ashura laughed. "I do,"

He reached into his pocket. "Here," Ashura tossed Soul a set of keys. He caught them with his free hand.

"That's your ticket out, buddy. Thanks for taking care of Maka for me," Ashura stepped towards the pair so he was standing right in front of Maka. He took her free hand. "I'll take her now,"

Ashura's touch was cold. His hand was large and bony. His skin was smooth and felt like ice. Maka looked up at Soul. She didn't know if she would get out alive if she stayed. But none of that mattered now. The only thing she could do now was trust in Soul.

Her shaking lips formed one word.

"Go,"


	12. How I Go

**Author's Note: **I actually kind of love you. Yeah, you. Seriously, you guys, your support has been overwhelmingly amazing! I love you all so much! :D Okay, enough of my freaking out. There was actually a point to this note. Just a bit of background information...

The symbolism of knives! :D (That smiley face and exclamation point are pretty inappropriate for the title.)

Knives usually symbolize deep interest and stimulation by something. Some key words are highly involved, interested, understanding and arguments. (Taken from ht sir .uk/dre amdictionary . Thanks whoever made that website.)

Just something to keep in mind...Why, you ask? Well, duh, that would be a spoiler if I told you! (:

Oh, and I started a new SoMa fic! But don't worry, I'll finish this one! Please check it out! Here's the first chapter: http:/ . net/s /7719840/1/ Love_Songs (Shameless plug.)

* * *

><p>Soul felt himself grow angry as Ashura took Maka's other hand.<p>

Maka turned to him. Her perfect, pink lips, the lips he had just been kissing, formed one word.

"Go,"

He felt the blood drain from his face. He couldn't move. _W-why? _Then he looked into her eyes.

They were scared. Not just scared. _Terrified. _Soul and Maka both knew they didn't have any other way to get either of them out. Not unless Soul left now.

Soul nodded at Maka. He wanted to kiss her so badly. Just to hold her in his arms and whisper in her ear that everything was going to be alright and that he would figure something out. But with Ashura standing right there, he decided he better not push it.

He settled for a soft smile instead. He hoped it didn't betray the mess of fear and protectiveness, tinged with anger, that he was inside. He then turned on his heel and pushed open the double doors of the library. He set off, running, for the front doors of the school.

It took all his strength not to turn around, grab Maka's hand and pull her after him. But he needed to get out and get help. For Maka's sake.

He was near the cafeteria now. _Near Arachne._ He thought, shuddering.

He rounded the corner and saw the now lifeless Arachne, sprawled on the linoleum floor. The sight scared him to no end. He closed his eyes as he ran past.

It was then that he heard a scream.

Not just any scream. The sound chilled him to the bone, the sound of a sweet, high voice desperate for help. Maka's scream.

He stopped in his tracks. Should he keep focusing on getting out, perhaps compromising Maka's safety? Or should he turn back, probably jeopardizing both of them?

He knew his answer immediately.

He turned, heading back for the library, running as fast as he could.

But not before stooping to pick up the bloodied knife that sat next to Arachne's body.


	13. I Don't Love You

**Author's Note: **This chapter was pretty tough to write. I've never done something like this before! As always, thank you so much for your reviews. I read each and every one of them with a stupid looking grin on my face (:

* * *

><p>Maka felt her pulse quicken as the doors swung shut behind Soul. It was as if she cut off her last lifeline. She was now alone. With a demon.<p>

The demon turned to look down at her. He was still gripping her hand. He smiled, making Maka shudder.

"You really dislike me that much, Maka?" He asked.

"I-I don't dislike you," She said. It was a blatant lie but she just needed to focus on not setting him off until Soul came back. Hopefully, with the police. Ashura tightened his grip on her hand.

_And some hand sanitizer. _She thought wryly.

"Hm?" Ashura said, bending so his face was right next to Maka. "You like me then?"

_If that's what it takes…_ Maka thought. "Yeah,"

Ashura's grin spread. He brought his free hand up to Maka's cheek. She flinched. His hands were as cold as stone.

He gently leaned in. Maka knew what was coming next. She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to pucker up her lips a bit. She rather do anything but kiss him again but she didn't have the luxury of that option.

He continued kissing her, growing rougher and more rapid. Maka did her best to reciprocate, but her attempts were weak. That was good enough for Ashura.

He took the hand he was still holding and twisted it up above her head and pinned it to the wall, all while continuing to kiss her. He grew closer to her, so that they were practically smushed together.

Maka let out a squeak and broke the kiss.

Ashura looked down at her, a look of concern on his face.  
>"Ah, I-" Maka said, blushing and looking away. <em>I need to stop this. <em>She thought desperately. She needed an excuse. "I don't think we should do this here,"

Ashura smiled and buried his face in the crook of her neck. She froze. It had been Soul there, not too long before. His head was warm and comforting, nothing like the large, block of ice there now.

He brought his hand up to the other side of her neck, giving it support as he turned to trail kisses down her pale skin. Maka started shaking.

He lifted his head to her ear. "I want you, Maka," He whispered. "So, _so_ bad,"

Maka couldn't deal anymore. She pushed him away.

He looked at her, quizzical with a trace of anger.

She tried to stop the quivering in her voice. "I-I'm not r-ready-"

"Well, I am," Ashura said, grabbing Maka around the waist and kissing her hard.

"No, Ashura," Maka said into his mouth. "Please, stop,"

She tried to push him off her again, but his hold was tight this time. He kissed her harder.

"No, please, don't-"

Ashura pulled his lips away from her. "You're mine now, Maka," He trailed his mouth down her neck and brought his free hand up to start undoing the buttons on her white blouse.

Maka didn't know what else to do. She screamed.

He stopped to look up at her.

She felt her stomach drop. She forgot for a moment what Ashura had done. The image of Arachne's dead body flashed in her mind.

"I-I" She stammered.

Ashura loosened his grip on Maka and stepped back. "I don't get it," He whispered.

"Huh?" Maka asked. She was prepared for him to try to throttle her for her outburst, but not this.

"I don't get it," He repeated. "I don't get it," His voice was growing louder and louder. "I don't get it!"

He grabbed Maka by the shoulders and pushed her up against the wall. He brought his face close to hers. But this time it wasn't for a kiss. It was for something very different.

"I just want to show you how I love you, Maka" He hissed through clenched teeth. "This is what love is,"

Her heart pounded as she stared into his cold eyes. "No, it's not!" She screamed. Both were surprised at the strength of her voice. Maka continued with her surge of courage. "Love is not physical; it's about understanding each other," She swallowed. _Like how Soul understands me. _

Ashura's lips twisted up into a smile. He laughed. "Love? _Love?_" He squeezed out between laughs. "That's what love is?" He smiled devilishly down at her. "You just think you're too good for me, right? You're too good for anyone but that white-haired boy, right?"

Maka's eyes widened. "Wh-"

"Don't interrupt me!" He said. Maka felt her hands shaking and clenched them by her sides. "I saw you two. I saw the way he touched you. I saw how you told him everything. I saw how you liked him," He laughed again. "I decided I could never forgive him,"

Maka was confused. "But you just let him leave!" She said, feeling her stomach twist. _Please, let him be safe. This is just a joke. _She thought, closing her eyes. _It _has _to be._

"Oh, but did I?" Ashura said. Her eyes flared open.

"That key? Fake," Ashura said, spitting the words into Maka's shocked face. "That's my car key. He's still stuck in here," He laughed. "And I after I finish with you, I plan to deal with him," He drew his face closer to Maka's so that she could feel the breath of his words on her skin. "I'll deal with him the same way I dealt with Arachne. Because he's in the way,"

Maka felt all the breath leave her lungs. _Soul was…going to die? _She felt tears prick at her eyes.

"Now just be quiet, okay little girl?" Ashura said. He leaned back into her so that his lips met the smooth skin of her neck. His long fingers undid the buttons of her blouse; his cold index finger traced her collar bone and trailed down her sternum.

Maka felt a few tears slip down her cheeks. She was just a little girl, pinned up against a wall by a strange man in a building with no one else in it except someone especially dear to her who was going to die in a matter of minutes. What could she do?

The door banged open.


	14. Closer to the Edge

**Author's N****ote:** This whole scene reminds me of the last case in the Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney. Well, you'll see… Sorry I've been MIA for a while. School's been killing me slowly :/ I also had a lot of problems writing this chapter. I have about three different drafts. Hopefully, you like this one!

* * *

><p>Soul took in the scene before him. It was dark so he couldn't make out much of anything but he <em>could<em> make out Ashura pinning Maka to the wall and Maka looking helplessly at Soul. He felt anger flare up inside him.

"Get away from her," He hissed, his fists clenched.

Ashura turned around with a look of annoyance, as if just noticing he was there. "You want to die now, huh?" He raised his voice to a yell. "_Huh_?"

He released Maka's shoulders and she fell to the ground in shock.

Ashura took a couple threatening steps towards Soul. "Good news, Maka. You get to see your little boyfriend die right now,"

"No," Maka whispered, barely audible. "No, please, don't-"

"Shut up, bitch!" Ashura yelled. "You're next,"

Soul felt his fear melt away, being replaced by anger. He was angry. Rage was the only thing he felt. It was the only thing on his mind, the only thing _in _his mind. He wanted to kick someone.

He wanted someone to die.

Ashura continued walking towards him, speeding up. He grabbed Soul by the collar of his shirt, his other hand positioned to clamp onto Soul's throat. "Any last words, punk?"

"Yeah," Soul said.

In a smooth motion, he pulled Ashura's switchblade out of his pocket and flipped it open. With all his strength, he pulled back and plunged the blade into Ashura's stomach.

Ashura dropped Soul as he let out a screech, crumpling to the ground. Soul lifted him from the handle in his abdomen, pulling him to his feet. He twisted the blade.

Ashura howled with pain and Soul twisted the blade again, letting Ashura's blood spill onto the light brown carpet of the library. The moon reflected off the growing red puddle of the floor.

Ashura took his remaining strength to place his hands on Soul's hand, clenched around the handle of the knife. His skin was growing paler and he shook violently. "You're mad," He whispered.

"I think you're the crazy one here," Soul said through clenched teeth. He twisted the blade one final time.

Ashura let out a laugh as he closed his eyes. "Mad," He whispered. His breathing came slower and slower until it finally stopped and he grew still.

Soul released the knife, still firmly plunged into Ashura, and Ashura's body fell to the ground. His legs twisted up to a grotesque position, unnatural to any living being. The blood seeped out and created a large, dark stain across his grey shirt. His face was almost peaceful, a playful smile still on his lips.

Soul stood there in front of Ashura's body, just trying to process what had occurred. He turned to look over at Maka. She still sat, motionless, under the large bay window. The moonlight illuminated her backside, casting shadows across her face. Soul could just make out her emerald eyes, wide with shock. When their eyes connected, she motioned for him to come over to her.

He slowly walked over to Maka and sank down beside her. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and brought him close to her. He wrapped his arms around her slender waist and buried his face in her comforting shoulder.

It was only then that Soul noticed the tears dripping from his eyes.


	15. My Way Home is Through You

**Author's Note: **I'm back! Sorry for disappearing off the face of the Earth. School does that sometimes -_-

Some housekeeping things:

Did you notice how all the chapter titles are song titles (excluding the first two chapters)? Just a little challenge with myself (: Here's the songlist: 3. "All the Small Things" by Blink-182, 4. "I Want to Hold Your Hand" by The Beatles, 5. "The Story of Us" by Taylor Swift, 6. "Camisado" by Panic! At the Disco, 7. "Technicolor Girls" by Death Cab for Cutie, 8. "Careful" by Paramore, 9. "Be My Escape" by Relient k, 10. "Kids in Love" by Mayday Parade, 11. "People Watching" by Jack Johnson, 12. "How I Go" by Yellowcard, 13. "I Don't Love You" by My Chemical Romance, 14. "Closer to the Edge" by 30 Seconds to Mars, 15. "My Way Home is Through You" by My Chemical Romance. Cool huh?

And if you thought that was cool (or didn't), I'm still working on another Soul x Maka fanfic that's less about murder and more about music and romance en Paree! Please check it out (:

Since this is my last author's note, I want to thank everyone who read and reviewed _m a d n e s s_. Seriously, you guys make my day. I would bake cookies for each and everyone of you. Except you probably wouldn't want them because I suck at cooking.

So, until next time! Please enjoy!

* * *

><p>Maka had watched the scene unfold. The blood, the <em>thunk<em> of Ashura's body falling to the floor, Soul following suit and clinging onto Maka as if she was a lifesaver thrown to him at sea.

Maka remembered his warmth in her arms, the damp spot on her shirt left by his tears, his shaking, turning from violent to subdued.

The police had come, sirens blaring, after someone reported hearing a scream in the school. They came busting into the library, flashlights pointed at the two terrified teens' faces with orders two put their hands up.

They had been led outside and brought to other parts of the lawn to be questioned. Soul's eyes as he was led away from her nearly broke Maka's heart.

After Maka had recalled the situation for the officer, he had told her to sit on the front steps of the school and given her a blanket, as if it would resolve the situation.

And so Maka sat, clutching the itchy hunter green blanket around her shoulders. It was a warm spring night, but Maka had never felt so cold in her life.

She scanned the area for any sign of Soul. All she found were the glaring siren lights of the police cars and an ambulance with two bundles, swaddled in white sheets sitting next to each other in the truck. Maka felt an icy shiver snake down her back.

She turned her attention to the numerous officers sitting around, talking.

"…troubled boy…"

"…sick and twisted. This is what's wrong with youth today…"

"…say they weren't involved but I have my suspicions…"

Maka covered her ears, curling herself into a ball. Her heartbeat pulsed in her ears, echoed back from her hands clapped over her ears. She couldn't take the noise anymore. It was deafening. She squeezed her eyes tight, tucking her head in and pulling the blanket tighter around her. She missed Soul's warmth.

She felt a warm hand on her shoulder and she jumped. Looking up, she saw Soul. His crimson eyes looked tired and worn but still held that warmth she so needed.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey," she said back, uncurling herself from her ball and standing up. "What'd they say?" She looked behind him and saw a none-too pleased police officer folding his arms and glaring at the pair.

Soul took Maka's hand softly. His hand was ice cold. "They have to take me down to the station,"

"What?" She said, feeling tears beginning to prick at her eyes. "Why? You didn't do anything wr-"

"It's okay, Maka," He said, keeping calm. "It's just for more questioning,"

"Oh," Maka said, feeling only a bit relieved.

"The officer said I'll be fine as long as I tell the story truthfully. It falls into the self-defense category so there probably won't be any charges,"

"You're sure?" Maka didn't want to be let down again.

"I'm sure," Soul said, taking her other hand and stepping closer. He rested his forehead against hers, the tips of their noses almost touching. "Trust me," He smiled reassuringly at Maka.

The police officer cleared his throat loudly.

"Don't worry so much," He said, leaning in and gently pecking her lips. Maka relished the warmth of his lips, feeling the heat spread through her body and alleviating any of the cold. "I'll be back soon,"

"I know," She said, finally believing her words.

Soul stepped back reluctantly, letting go of Maka's hand. He grinned. "And don't forget, you promised me that date,"

Maka felt her first genuine smile after what felt like forever, make its way to her lips.

Soul turned away from her and starting walking towards a police car. The nearby officer placed a hand on his back and guided him towards the door.

Maka watched as his tuft of white hair disappeared inside the tinted windows of the car. The vehicle rumbled to life, the headlights glowing and the siren lights, spinning blue and red light onto the sidewalk. The car pulled away, taking her one lifeline in the world with it.

But Maka was okay. She knew she would be fine just knowing he was there.


	16. i n s a n i t y

_The library. They were been in the library. His sixteen-year-old self stabbed him. His body, those lips still wearing that self-satisfied smirk, sunk to the floor. Blood created a small puddle beneath him._

_But it didn't stop there. It covered the walls, the floor; it covered Maka, sitting frozen in the corner under the window, obscuring her from sight. It covered the window, blocking out any light from the moon. The blood covered Soul, filling in every crevice. The irony smell of blood overwhelmed his senses. He could see nothing but dark red._

_A voice whispered in his ears. It was the voice that had haunted him for years. The one that still sent shivers down his back, even though it was no longer in this world._

"This is what you really wanted, right?"

Soul awoke, covered in sweat and breathing heavily. He felt Maka stir next to him.

"Soul?" she said, sleepily. "What's the matter?"

"N-nothing," he said, obviously lying.

Usually Maka would've have nosily asked questions until she found out what had disturbed him so much. But in her half-asleep state, she flopped over and pulled the comforter tighter around her shoulders. Her breathing went into the steady in and out of sleep.

Soul sat up, catching his breath. He rested his head in his palms, feeling the sweat across his forehead.

It had been a dream. A dream of that night fifteen years ago.

The fifteen years had been good to Soul. He finally felt happy and at peace. He was happy with his job as a composer. He was happy being married to the most beautiful girl, who he loved more than anything, and the baby she carried. He was happy with their cute colonial house in a quiet suburb and the new chapter of their life they were about to start. Everything was perfect.

Except for that damned dream. Every so often, just when he felt like his life was perfect, it came back to remind him of that night. What he had done…

He shook his head, as if it would clear his mind of the hazy dream and the metallic taste of blood in his mouth.

It had been self-defense. He was cleared of all charges. The whole thing had been Ashura's fault. Soul was just in the wrong place at the wrong time.

…right?

* * *

><p>V<p> 


End file.
